


Take Me Back to Normal

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Wooohoo, I was contacted via tumblr by one of our awesome writers and we sorta made a deal - art for fic, hee :D ConsultingCaffrey has written a fic for one of my older pieces - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6815404">Trouble in Paradise</a>, and requested art for the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593146">Take Me Back to Normal</a> :D And so, I deliver :D</p><p>And because the story deals with a form of emotional abuse, I'm using this to fill the <i><b>a<span>buse (physical or emotional)</span></b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsultingCaffrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCaffrey/gifts).



> **A/N:** Wooohoo, I was contacted via tumblr by one of our awesome writers and we sorta made a deal - art for fic, hee :D ConsultingCaffrey has written a fic for one of my older pieces - [Trouble in Paradise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6815404), and requested art for the story [Take Me Back to Normal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593146) :D And so, I deliver :D
> 
> And because the story deals with a form of emotional abuse, I'm using this to fill the _**a buse (physical or emotional)**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gxq2j9cng57clws/takemeback.png?dl=0)  



End file.
